


know you by heart

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Acting, Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jinyoung has lines to learn for an upcoming drama. Jackson offers to help.





	know you by heart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background. this marks a third of the way through the series! each member of the group has so far appeared twice.

Acting, Jinyoung thinks, is something to take seriously. Every part he’s given in a drama or a film is an opportunity for not only him to stand out, but for the group as a whole. He’s representing them, and even now, when the role he’s practicing for is one in a show being produced by the company itself, he still has to show that he deserves it, that the right choice has been made.

Taking it seriously, of course, means taking the time to learn his lines as thoroughly as he can. Sometimes, he’s alone in his room when he does it, the only noise coming from outside his walls, from the other side of his door. Sometimes, he sits on the couch in the lounge, and it’s a test of whether or not he’ll be able to learn and remember in something other than silence.

For now, he’s opted for the living room, though this time, nobody else is around. Still, it’s a change of scenery. Jinyoung finds the specific scene he picked out for today in his script and starts to read, though only in his head – he can imagine that if Yugyeom were to come in, he’d get teased about talking to himself. Even so, Jinyoung goes about it the best he can without talking: facial expressions and imagining how the lines that aren’t his will sound and thinking about his body language. He’s about to turn the page over for the last time, finally at his last few lines in this scene, and–

“Our actor Park!” A voice in his ear, from behind him. Jinyoung startles, dropping the sheet of paper in between his fingers. He hadn’t heard the door open, hadn’t heard Jackson’s footsteps.

“Jackson-ah!” he exclaims. “You surprised me.”

Jackson looks pleased with himself.

“I live to surprise,” he says simply. He rounds the couch and flops down next to Jinyoung.

“Tired?” Jinyoung asks, and Jackson just shrugs.

“Could be worse.” He glances down at the script in Jinyoung’s lap, and then nods at it. “Hey, let me help you.”

“Help me?” Jinyoung wonders. Usually, he goes through his scripts on his own until the first read through with the rest of the cast.

“Yeah. We could act out one of the scenes, make sure you know everything.” Even if it isn’t how Jinyoung normally does it, it sounds helpful: he agrees. Jackson continues, “Let me read through it first – I need to know who _I’m_ playing here, after all.”

Luckily, there’s only one other character in the scene Jinyoung’s been going over today, so he doesn’t have to choose a different one. He turns back to the first page of the scene and hands the script over. Jackson takes a moment to scan through it and then nods.

“OK,” he says. “I’m ready.”

And they’re off. Now, Jinyoung has to remember rather than read, has to speak aloud instead of inside his head, has to make eye contact with Jackson. He can tell that Jackson’s trying to do more than just follow the words on the page, trying to get the tone and expressions right, too. That Jackson’s taking it just as seriously as he is, as seriously as Jinyoung needs to.

He doesn’t know if it’s what he expected, but it’s what he hoped for: Jinyoung gets through the scene without forgetting anything. Even when it’s something simple like this, just going through his lines with Jackson, it’s nice to know that his hard work is paying off.

“You didn’t slip up once,” Jackson says when they finish. He sounds impressed. “Well done. Not that I really expected anything else from you, though.”

“You’re good, too.” Jinyoung’s only telling the truth. Jackson _is_ good. It makes him feel kind of bad that Jackson can’t act in China like he wants to, but at the same time, maybe it’s best that he doesn’t, just considering how busy he is. He does so much as it is – countless variety shows and advertising deals on top of the group’s schedule – so really, there’s no need for him to do any more than that. Jackson is energy, is hard work and dedication, but Jinyoung doesn’t want him getting sick again. Doesn’t want him so tired and stressed that he has to miss group promotions.

“Thanks,” says Jackson. His voice is a little quieter than normal, and his smile is softer. Almost as if he didn’t expect the compliment from Jinyoung.

“I mean it,” Jinyoung says. “I really do.”

A shrug from Jackson. It’s not his typical reaction to praise – that’s a glowing grin or him cocking his head to the side as if to ask _yeah, what else?_ – but something more humble instead. They’re both good looks on him, Jinyoung thinks, but seeing this somehow feels like it means more. Soon enough, though, Jackson’s back to his usual smile again.

“If you had a love interest in this, I’d ask to act out one of those scenes.” He raises an eyebrow, smirking, his eyes glinting with something playful. “A kissing scene.”

“You don’t need to use a script as an excuse for that,” Jinyoung tells him. “And you don’t need to _pretend_ to be my love interest. You... already are, I guess.”

“Oh, me and five other people,” Jackson says, pretending to sound wounded. “How ever will you choose?”

“All of you,” Jinyoung says, and he’s being honest. “I’ll always choose all six of you.”

“Too bad for me, then.” Jackson shuffles a little closer, his thigh pressed to Jinyoung’s. It’s probably supposed to be subtle, but just like just about everything Jackson does, it’s anything but. “Right now, I’d choose you.”

_Of course you would,_ Jinyoung thinks, but it’s not out of arrogance. It’s because it’s what makes sense: he’s the one with Jackson right now, the one Jackson’s paying attention to. That’s always the person Jackson’s going to say he picks, even though the others still mean just the same to him, living in the moment, always.

And he’s sharing the current moment with Jinyoung.

“So,” says Jinyoung. “A kissing scene, hm? How would you kiss me, then? If we were opposite each other in a drama?”

Even just the idea of that situation is impossible and they both know it, but it doesn’t hurt to pretend. Especially if they’re going to get some real life kisses out of it.

“That all depends on the plot, doesn’t it?” Jackson’s leaned in a bit nearer now, his head right in Jinyoung’s space. “It could be something sad or intense or romantic. It could be anything! Probably depends on which one of us is the main character, too.”

“Well,” Jinyoung says, smirking, “I definitely think that’s me.”

That earns him the back of Jackson’s hand slapping his shoulder, but also Jackson’s mouth on his, shutting him up. Jinyoung’s eager for it, one hand reaching to cup the back of Jackson’s neck and the other on his cheek. It isn’t deep, necessarily – they barely let their tongues touch for a moment – but it’s passionate nonetheless, still has Jinyoung’s heart beating faster.

They pull away from each other, Jinyoung’s hands still staying in place, and that – that’s not the kind of kiss you’d give when there are cameras rolling. It’s something real, something that can only be the product of genuine love and care and trust. Not something that Jinyoung could share with the world, but something he only shares with the rest of the group. Something he’s sharing with Jackson right now.

“What do you think of that, then?” Jackson asks. “Drama worthy?”

“What I think is that we shouldn’t let _that_ get crumpled.” The script’s still on Jackson’s lap; Jinyoung moves it onto the coffee table, as reluctant as he is to tear himself away from Jackson. “See, that’s better.”

Jackson smiles, nodding his agreement, and moves back in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> the drama jinyoung is learning lines for here is the jyp one which i believe starts filming in july? thanks so much for reading, everyone - come and find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
